


Repressed

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Showtime [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raph had changed and Casey isn't pleased. All of it is the fault of that prick of Leonardo.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Leonardo (TMNT), Casey Jones/Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Showtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050242
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. For the ally week of Everybody wants Leo'event

_Side-story of Showtime. Go see previous work._

* * *

“Why do you need to get home?" Casey was bewildered and irritated as well. After a quick patrol of about an hour, they were just taking a break. It was their place. A beer cooler was waiting for them on Casey's rooftop. April didn't want the apartment to reek of tobacco. “Man, I just opened you up a third beer!”

“Leo doesn’t like that, when I come up late and wasted,” Raph replied, slightly embarrassed. “We made an arrangement. I can be with you for three hours or two beers. So, now, I have to go.”

Casey stared in disbelief. 

“What the actual fuck, man?” What was that weird 180 degree in Raph’s personality? Leo making controlling rules wasn’t anything new, but Raph accepting them was quite a shock. “How your pain in the ass brother had turned you into such a submissive bitch?”

Casey had believed the insult would be enough to kick Raph out of it. He had accepted the 2:00 am curfew from the leader. It was kinda reasonable. But it was 12:15 am. The evening just started.

But Raph only flushed hard.

“Shut the fuck up!” He snatched the beer can, drunk about half of it in one large gulp. “Now, I’m off,” he said, after having wiped his mouth. 

Casey tried to make him stay a little more, but there was nothing to do.

And since that first time, three weeks ago, it happened every frigging time. Raph would come, patrol with him or just watch a match and will come back home in more in a rush than damn Cinderella. When Casey joined all the brothers for a patrol, Leo had an absolute veto on anything. Well, it has always been like that, but before, Raph would protest or insist for them to do something else. But now, Raph was just nodding as obediently as Don and Mikey and it crawled under Casey’s skin.

He was on good terms with Mikey. Raph’s youngest brother was funny and affectionate. That he worshipped his big brother was a kinda normal thing, so Casey never commented about how Mikey was clingy and a yes-man to Leonardo.

That Donatello and Casey Jones never got along wasn’t a mystery for anybody. There was no consequence; Casey was free to dislike Donnie if he was not too vocal about it. They mostly ignored each other. When Donnie was kissing the leader’s ass, both he and Raph were nudging each other and rolling their eyes. But now, it was like Raph wanted to beat Donnie at it and it was disturbing. As if Leonardo hasn’t enough disciples already.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like him. Casey Jones never got in any beef with the leader. He knew he was a skillful ninja. A few times, he even talked Raph into not provoking his brother. But, if he had to be honest, Leonardo was giving him the chills much more than any thugs. It was because of that...look he had on his face when Casey was too familiar with Mikey or Raph. Leo’s eyes were sharp and hard as a blade, covering him in a cold sweat every single time.

So Casey always stayed cautiously neutral with him when he was at katana reach. 

“Raph is so pissing me!”Casey exclaimed when April asked if they would watch a movie or he wanted to patrol. He dropped on the couch, putting his foot on the coffee table before uncapping his beer. “Fuck it! He can suck his big bro’s dick!”

April stayed in front of him, fidgety and Casey knew that face. One doesn’t fuck a girl for four years straight without getting to know every look she could pull.

April was about to tell him something he wouldn’t like.

“What is it? You scratched my bike with your car?” he asked, ashen. Then, his face turned horrified. “Don’t tell me your aunt is coming here for dinner?” His heart missed a beat and he really thought he was having a stroke. “Oh no! Did I knock you up?” He stood up, shaking April, in a blind panic. “But you told me you were taking birth control pills!” he cried out.

“This is not that,” she retorted, slapping his hands away. “Neither about your bike or my aunt. This is about…” she took a deep breath. “What I’m about to say could maybe shock you, but please hear me to the end.”

“You swear you’re not pregnant?” He took a swing from his beer, anxiety visible on his face. “Shoot! I can take the truth!” Only by his tone and dreadful face, it was obvious he wasn’t.

“I’m not,” she snapped with a clipped voice. “And I’m glad because I already have a child to take care of.”

For a brief moment, Casey was confused until he got April was speaking about him. He shrugged and took another gulp. April was the child, turning around the bush. If it wasn’t about his bike, April’s relatives coming home or him turning a father, everything was peachy. 

“It is about new shoes? You already have so many pairs, it wouldn’t fit in my hockey bag!”

She sighed.

“No, this isn’t about me, or any shoes. This is not even about you. This is about your friend Raph.”

Casey frowned, not having expected Raphael to be the topic. But he was worried for his best buddy. Raph wasn’t acting the same for around a month. What if Donatello put some mind-control device in him on Leo’s order? It could be.

April seemed to make a decision.

“Raphael is in a relationship,” she blurted out. “This is why he isn’t hanging around with you that much anymore.”

At the word relationship, Casey choked on his beer and after having spat half of it and being in a coughing fit, he managed to say:

“Da fuck?” he wiped his mouth, disbelieving what he just heard. “With who?”

Casey’s imagination went into overdrive. His mind didn’t remember the slightest mention of a chick by Raph. As Raphael’s best buddy, he should have to know if his pal has the hots for someone! Anyway, it wasn’t like Raph would make an Ok Cupid account or pick some pussy in a bar with the green-and-a-shell whole situation. Was that bullshit and how April could tell him such nonsense with a straight face?

April sucked in a deep breath.

“He is in a relationship with his brothers.” Casey gasped and she was quick to continue. “They are all in a relationship with each other, but I think he is more specifically in a relationship with Leonardo.”

Casey blinked and briefly wondered if he didn’t notice and it was April’s fool, but they were in Fall. 

“Don told me…” she continued, assuming he would wonder who told him such sick shit. “Because he is in the same relationship with Leo for about as long as we are together, you and me,” she added softly. “Mikey is, too, for two years and now, Raph is as well. They are all Leo’s lovers, but they prefer to call their relationship a foursome.”

“I don’t believe you,” he replied flatly. “Don messed with you.”

She shook her head.

“Do you remember how jealous you were from Donnie when we met?” she smiled. “Don told me I was allowed to tell you about him being in a relationship with Leo, because yes, I always knew it. Donatello never hid it from me. I refused to tell you, because…”

“Because you were worried I would snitch to Raph about how his two brothers were twisted, deviant bastards!” By how solemn April was, Casey knew it wasn’t a joke. It was true, those crazy motherfuckers were together and now, they had their clutches on Raph. Images of dangerous religious sects passed in his mind, where the guru made himself a harem with no regard for gender or incest. He had to do something! Raphael didn’t belong with those wackos. 

“So now that they had corrupted him, they want to isolate Raph from normal people?” he bellowed indignantly.

April made a comforting gesture.

“This is not that. Don told me that Leo is...possessive,” she finally said with a slight blush. Casey’s eyes narrowed, and he leaned toward her, not liking a tiny bit how April seemed all of sudden hot and bothered. She cleared her throat. 

“He doesn’t mind his brothers touching each other, but it’s more difficult for him to share out of his family.” She locked eyes with him, serious. “Leo is actually making an effort by allowing Raph to see you that much.”

Casey stared at April incredulously.

“Are you siding with that pervy prick?” he asked, shocked. “Fucking unbelievable!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head.

“Case, there is no side to take here.” April was speaking in her sweet voice when she wanted to coax Casey into repainting the bathroom or assembling some Ikea furniture. “You must understand that in Raph’s situation, to find a mate is a blessing.”

“A blessing?” Casey barked. “You just told my buddy is in an incestuous and polygamous relationship with his over-controlling older brother!” The more he thought of it, the more incensed he was. There was no way Raph agreed to this. He had been dragged into that clusterfuck of a relationship by force, blackmail, or manipulation. The poor guy had probably no idea of how wrong it was. “It’s a fucking case of power abuse!” Then, his eyes snapped open in realization. “Don is 19 years-old-right? Does that mean he was fucking 15 years old when they started fucking? It's so disgusting!”

April entered in a laborious explanation about mutant turtles not having to bend to human morals. In the wild, turtles weren’t considering the gender, either the family bond and reached very young sexual maturity. Of course, they were part human, but they were also the only ones of their kind and in their situation, it wasn’t like they could trust people out of their family. Besides, Leonardo was a reliable and caring person. 

“I can’t believe it!” Casey yelled. “You just told me that this jerk is fucking his three bros and then, he dares to count the time Raph spend with me!”

“Look, Casey,” April started again with that look on her face she had when she was trying to convince him that to eat too much red meat wasn’t good and she should try tofu at least once. “Our friends’ sexual life isn’t our business…”

“I don’t care what you say!”Casey walked with furious strides to the closet, pulling out his coat. He never talked that harshly to his girlfriend. But he was too irate of how April considered the situation as normal when Raph got seduced by his own brother. Now, he understood better why the poor guy spent a night at his place one month ago! He was probably molested or feeling Leo aimed at his ass and he had to go at Casey’s for protection. Casey felt punched in the gut by the culpability. He did kick Raph out, delivering him to his predator brother. “I’m gonna see Raph right now. This shit isn’t healthy! I’m gonna pull him out of it!”

She tried to prevent him, telling Raph hadn’t been forced into anything, had entered the relationship of his free will, and was happier than he had ever been; Casey wasn’t listening. Donatello had brainwashed April because he was a pervert, too. 

He left; after having slammed the door and his blood flared up, he went straight to the lair.

Of course, he got unlucky enough to stumble on the genius at his first step in. As usual, Donatello was doing some security upgrades. 

“You?” Donnie said, contempt obvious. “What are you doing here?”

“Free my friend of that bunch of deviants in his family!” he roared.

Don’s surprise lasted half-a heart-beat. 

“Good luck with that,” he said with a shrug.

How Donatello was shameless took Casey aback a moment, before he got hit by an idea.

“That’s right, he tapped your ass first!” he exclaimed. “Aren’t jealous, Donnie? Would you want to be the leader’s unique bitch?” he proposed eagerly.

Donatello didn’t reply immediately.

“This is not how it works,” Don started slowly. It was like for the first frigging time Donatello considered Casey deserved an answer. But of course, he deserved one! He was so right! Don and Leo could fuck together. In fact, it would even please him. Donnie was too close of April, sometimes. “This is not about what I want,” Don continued. “This is about our family’s balance, but you wouldn’t understand,” he finished.

Victory flashed into Casey’s mind. Don could talk shit, he felt there was a hint of regret there. The genius must regret the time when he was alone tasting the leader’s dick.

“Imagine if he loved only you,” he urged. Casey wasn’t as close to Mikey as Raph, but he couldn’t help but felt sorry for the younger turtle. Mikey was naive and got dragged into this by his eldest brothers. Casey wondered briefly if he could rent a whore that would be desperate to the point of doing mutant. If they knew what a sweet, nice, warm pussy feels like, they would stop to bend for Leonardo. That prick was already controlling their life enough without fucking their ass. “Let’s make a deal. I get Raph and Mikey out of the picture and you will owe me a favor.” He had no idea what he could ask from Donatello, but he was a handyman. Whatever shit April wanted him to do, he could call Don for help. 

Don narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t answer, as a deep voice startled Case.

“What is happening here?” the leader asked. “Raph and I were sparring in the Dojo when we heard screams.”

Casey snapped his head toward him. Leo wasn’t alone, Raph was with him, slightly flushed. Sparring match, my ass, Case thought. He bet they were having sex and Casey’s blood flared up.

"Case?" Raph was dumbfounded to see him there, but also, slightly uneasy. "What are you doing here?"

“I came to fetch you, Raph,” he explained, his breathing uneven. The leader gave off threatening vibes, his grey eyes prying on Casey, as he was an insect under a microscope. It was unnerving. He could be mad as fuck, he didn’t have any death wish, yet. “We were supposed to meet tonight and you forgot.”

Leonardo turned his head to Raphael, waiting silently for a confirmation. 

Casey prayed very hard for Raph to not deny it. 

Raph scratched the back of his head and shrugged. 

"I don't remember, but if you say so…" He turned to the leader. "It is okay for you, Fearless?"

Casey squared his jaw to not show his frustration. Raph did really change if now he was asking permission to hang out with his best friend.

He didn’t comment, thus, as Leo's gaze slowly drifted away from him.

"You can," he agreed. There was a reluctance in the leader's voice. He put his hand on Raph's chest, in a gesture that Casey found over the top possessive. "Just be careful," Leo finished. 

Casey was so incensed-but also anxious to get away from the leader’s glare-that it was only on the rooftop that Casey finally found his voice.

“That son of a bitch,” he finally felt free to utter, now that Leo’s katanas were away. He stared at Raph and a wave of relief flooded him at the idea that at least, he managed to get Raphael away from Leonardo’s harmful influence. “Raph, don’t worry, you’re safe now! He can’t do shit to you! I will make sure of it!” he vowed, raising a hand.

“Who?” Raph asked, his brown knotted in confusion.

Casey didn’t reply right away. 

“Just sit here, I’m gonna come back with something pretty good to make you feel better!”

Without waiting for an answer, Casey leaped on his balcony, sliding open his patio door. 

April was there, there, curling on the couch, with red-rimmed eyes.

“Casey!” she exclaimed, in a pitiful voice. “You’re about to make a big mistake. Don called me and…”

“We got an agreement between the egghead and I.” Casey didn’t even want to look at April right now. Of course, he still loved her, but he was actually mad at her for siding with them and not understanding how Raph was a victim to rescue. He didn’t want to tell her things he would regret, he wasn’t so far gone and so, he shut up. He searched the bar, pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He filled the cooler with ice, set the bottle and the glasses down in the cooler and decided to take some orange juice. If it didn’t taste too much like alcohol, Raph wouldn't argue he didn’t to get that wasted. Anyway, Raph can be wasted, since he would sleep here, Casey had decided. Tonight, he would explain to his friend how wrong and sick it was to be in a foursome relationship with his brothers. Then, tomorrow, they will find a way to make Leo suck it up.

“Raph may sleep over. Just pull out the big wool red blanket for him.”

“Casey,” April tried again. “You…”

Casey didn't listen and returned to the balcony before climbing on the rooftop.

“Here, Raph buddy!” he said, putting down the cooler and opening it. “Let me fill you a glass.”

Raph looked at Casey filling him to the rim the old-fashioned glass dubiously.

“Did you drag my ass over here only to drink booze?” Raphael didn’t sound thrilled. “What was that so-called important stuff we have to do?”

“Just drink that and I tell you after.” Whiskey would eventually make Raph more chatty about what had occurred and how he got forced into that relationship. Then, they would find an easy way for Raph to get out of it without suffering any backlash.

Raph sipped his drink, looking less than anger and a tense silence stretched. After about five minutes, when his own glass was empty already, Casey couldn’t take it anymore. Patience and diplomacy weren’t exactly Casey Jones’s strong points.

“I can’t believe you let him fuck you!” he finally blurted. Raph flushed hard and Casey realized that until then, he had hoped it wasn’t true. But by how he was reacting, it was evident April told him the truth.

“What did he tell you to convince you?” he asked, aware of the hint of desperation in his own voice. “He pulled that leader crap on you? He told you he was your master and you have to obey?” Casey’s voice cracked at the end and he poured himself a second drink that he downed in one shot. “Fuck, speak to me!”

Raph stayed a moment mute before gulping down his own drink. Then, he stood up, his expression closed.

“Thanks for the drink, but if it was just about it, I will return home."

"Raph!" Casey jumped on his arm, to prevent him from leaving. "You can't leave like that, you asshole! I’m worried about you!" he shouted.

Raph stayed mute, his face in a scowl, his eyes averted. 

"I’m fine," he sighed, his tone laced with annoyance. "He didn’t force me into anything." 

"I don't believe you," Casey insisted. "You hated his guts two months ago and now...you give him your ass?" he asked with disbelief. Seeing Raph wasn't eager to say more than that, Casey decided to make the effort to voice his concerns more correctly. He learned to do that at the crappy couple counseling with April. "I'm worried he manipulated you into this, to have another way to control you. I'm not inventing anything! You complain for years about Leo's controlling nature!" He had finally given his name to "he". There was no need to stay vague. "I'm also worried by the fact he seems not even into you in specific. He is just fucking all his sibling! And he dares to be jealous of me and prevent you from hanging out with me!” Casey seemed about to pull out his hair. “You’re better fucking start to speak to me now, because I’m sick worried, for ya, man!” Casey cursed with feelings. 

Raph murmured a fuck under his breath and, with a long sigh, dropped next to Casey, handing him his glass for a refill.

“It’s...kinda complicated, Case.” Raph sighed again and seemed to make his decision. “But he didn’t force me into anything. He waited for my green light to be sure I really wanted this.”

“And you do?” Casey asked, astonished. 

“Leo is...he isn’t like I thought he was. I mean, yeah he is controlling, but it’s also because he loves us. I mean, my bros and me. In our situation, mutants and all, he wants us to be happy and well, he wants to be happy too. What he gave us, my brothers and me, more what we give to each other,” he corrected, “no one else could. And I noticed that as he wasn’t the controlling jerk I thought he was, I’m not that much the rebel I thought I was. I think I was just...frustrated.”

Casey wasn’t saying a word, listening. Raph seemed very solemn and all the shit and so, he was 100% genuine in what he said. 

“You mean sexually frustrated?”

“Fuck, don’t make me say it,” Raph mumbled, taking a swing of his glass. “But what matters is that now I’m happier, I guess. And the whole family is, too. I don’t feel like my life is a death-end anymore.”

Okay, maybe it wasn’t a rape with a katana under the throat as he had almost imagined, but Casey still has reservations.

“But…” He didn't dare to ask Raph how he could take a dick up his ass. Casey could play in the lady’s team; if his friend was gay, what could he say? Raph was still bolder and braver than any guy he knew. “Are you not bothered by sharing? I dunno…” he trailed off. “Don’t you want him for you alone?”

Casey was sure as hell Donatello had been tempted by his offer. For once, he felt he understood better the genius than Raphael and it was disturbing.

“No.” Raph took a last gulp. and wiped his mouth. He wasn't as uneasy as he had been before as he didn’t feel as riled up that he was at first. Must be the whiskey kicking in. “Me and my brothers, we always shared what we got from scavenging. We are comfier thanks to Don, but he is sharing the result of his hard work with all of us. Mikey is doing the cooking for everyone, even if I have been a jerk to him. I will take a bullet for all of them, you know me, right? And Leo, he loves us all. Evenly.”

A silence stretched again, but not as tense as before. Casey motioned to Raph to continue.

“I don’t mind sharing because I discovered it could be pretty hot to watch and be watched. Remember the couple we walked on a few weeks ago?” Casey nodded, feeling fidgety, suddenly. “I was upset, and didn’t know why, but Leo figured all of it out. I swear, he is a sex guru or something. Who could have guessed he had it in him?” he chuckled, motioning Casey for him to give him again a refill. “He was…” A deep flush invaded Raph’s face at that point could feel the warmth from his place. “Very caring, I guess. You know him: he is a very technical guy and with twenty-seven hours of weekly training, he has impressive stamina. Anyway.” Raphael seemed slightly self-conscious again.” He isn’t about that...he is just...I feel he got this, you know?” Raph scratched his head. “Have you ever felt you can do everything with someone, screw things up and he wouldn’t ever let go of you? This is unconditional love and I feel… safe? Sated? I guess it's like being home with a blanket and comfort food,” he said with a snort of self-derision. “He indulges us in the kinks we have and...I feel mellow afterward and at ease, the whole day, knowing that if I feel horny, I can be upfront about it and no one would judge me. I love Mikey and Don and I want them the same happiness. This isn’t like Leo couldn’t go for three rounds a few times by day.”

“Three rounds a few times by day?” Casey repeated incredulously. He tried to picture the stern leader getting at it. Suddenly, it fell hot and Casey put his glass on his lap. 

“Have you ever felt six hands stroking you and six eyes watching you? I told you, man, it’s a huge turn-on!” Raph got animated a little, probably picturing a very steamy scene. “Donnie pass out very quickly. The guy has no built tolerance at all to pleasure.” Raph had a dopey grin. “I’m not calling him off. He is always working, not sleeping well and all. This is how Leo approached him first.”

In Raph’s voice, there was a new fondness as he explained to Casey how Leo was with Donnie. Raph sounded not at all jealous the slightest bit.

“He sleeps like a baby after. Mikey is a horny little shit, so sometimes, if I feel still a little energetic, I can bang him too.” Raph was starting to get a little tipsy. He must feel it himself because he put down his glass. “Leo doesn’t mind because he said it’s an open and equal foursome relationship. If he feels to be alone with Don, he can. The only rule is that no one tries to be exclusive. It would bring shit down,” Raph exclaimed. “It would fuck up the family and the team.”

Casey nodded stiffly. He chased away the uncalled memory of him proposing Don to get Raph out of the game.

“Anyway, I’m happy, man. I feel no more like a raged bull locked into a scarlet room. Some things would not change. I ain’t taking all that he said like a little bitch. We set that bedroom matter stayed in the bedroom. If on the battlefield I disagreed, I can still give him a piece of my mind. And I’m still your friend, if you want we remain buddy, of course,” he added gruffly. “But I ain’t dropping what I have with my brothers for you. I appreciate your concern and all,” he said raising his hand. “But I’m fine. I even told Leo I wasn’t dropping you for him, either. Leo had agreed but made some ground rules.”

He gazed at him thoughtfully. “Turtles in the wild are very possessive. Let's say Fearless is closer to his inner animal than what we thought. He can’t help it. He has the wrong idea you have the hots for me.” Raph giggled. “He is such a moron, sometimes.” 

“Yeah,” Casey replied, but he was now so confused that his voice lacked confidence. 

“So, that’s it. I think I will go now. I drank more than I promised I would. I know Leo asks me that because he is also concerned for me to get back home safely. This is caring, not control.” Raph stood up. “I didn’t want to tell you, but I think it’s better in the open, now.”

Raph left and Casey was still frozen on the rooftop as the realization sank into him. 

He lusted for Raph, which was a big part of why he had been so incensed about the whole thing. He bet April felt it too. Shame crushed him but also sadness. Whatever he felt, it was too late now. If he dared to make a move, Leo would slice his head-and junk-off. Anyway, it was apparent Raph was truly satisfied in his relationship and Casey wouldn’t ruin his friend’s happiness. 

“You are lucky Raph had been so stirring. If it wasn’t for his cute confession, I was ready to kill you,” a voice said, coming from the shadow. The leader jumped from his hidden place, leaping next to Casey. “A vigilant, disappearing in the middle of the night, no one would have been surprised,” Leonardo murmured.

Casey raised his both hands in a submissive gesture. He still had a baseball bat near him, but Leo could slice it in one move. Anyway, he wasn’t feeling for a fight. He felt drained of all his energy.

“No harm done. Raph is going home, right now.” 

The leader took a step closer. The moonbeam made his eyes shone threateningly and Casey felt a pit in his stomach.

“I’m not here to avenge Raphael.” Casey’s nose was now bumping the turtle’s chin. When he met them, they were shorter than him and Leo was the shortest of them all, but somewhere, the leader had a growth-spurt to now being almost a head taller than him. Indeed, a strong and male aura poured from him and in the back of his mind, a voice told him that Raph could be bigger than Leo, there was something in the leader that made people feel to submit immediately. 

“You were concerned for him and that could be called cute. But you did upset Donatello,” he concluded darkly. “You put in his mind very wrong ideas that would come to upset all my mates.”

Casey opened his mouth, but no sound came off. 

“You have been fascinated by Raphael since you met him because he is bigger than you and all-male bravado,” Leo said slowly. “You wondered many times, without realizing it, how it was to submit to such a strong partner. You repressed that desire, but I'm not the leader for nothing.” His grin stretched even more. "I can read people, even the more hidden, shameful secrets."

Casey stayed still, not denying either confirming. He always suspected Leonardo to have a temper worse than Raphael and shutting him up seemed the more likely way to not end like sashimi. 

“But Raph is mine. He has always been.” Leonardo’s tone was icy. “But because of your macho way of living, you make him deny it too long for my liking. Anyway, we both know what you truly are. You are like Raph. He could play the lone wolf, he long to belong to someone that would keep his need sated. It's amazing how a soft, sensual creature he could be when he got pleasured. But that as sigh for me alone." Leo rumbled.

"Let’s make a deal, right now, because if I kill you, Raph would be sad and well, April too," he suddenly snapped. "If I’m not making you moan and cum, you are free to courtship Raphael. If I can, you won’t ever try to meddle in our love and sex life.”

“What?” Casey stammered. He knew he heard it, but his brain was too shocked to say something else.

“You understood me well. Undress.” Leonardo’s grey eyes had a gleam of hunger. “I need you to know you aren’t suited for Raphael and I have to avenge Donnie. You upset him greatly and I have to put extra work into comforting him.” He licked his lips. "It got me all riled up for you."

Casey wasn’t sure how it happened, but at some moment, the dick of the leader had made his appearance. “You are curious about mutant bodies and I would quench your curiosity.” Leo had a wicked smile. “You will remember me and the shape of my cock for days. Just never tell my brothers,” he added, menacing. “They would never let me live it down.”

Casey tried to protest, but his pants were pulled down without him having the strength to oppose. They were outside, they could be seen, he wanted to protest, but he was too troubled by other things, like Leo reaching for his hair, grabbing it in his fist, before ducking his head in Casey’s collarbone, trailing down his way with his rough-and hot-tongue. Leo raised up his shirt, pinching a nipple, and Casey’s brain was still too shocked by the fact he was actually hard for his best friend’s brother to try to resist. Leo’s hand went down his pants, palming his erection through his sweatpants and he yelped, startled, when Leo’s finger brushed his hole at the same moment the leader snapped his jaw on his collarbone.

“I can make sex addicting,” the leader promised in a husky voice as he jerked Casey off from a hand. “I’m sure Raph told you I was a very skilled sex partner. You know how tough Raph is and still, I made him melt like wax. You are hard and wet, as he is.” The leader stopped pulling on Casey's dick to show him his hand glistening from Casey's precum. "Did you see? You are dripping. How a female, you are, Casey. Should I call you Cassandra?" he chuckled darkly.

Somewhat Casey knew it was true sex with such a dominant partner could turn addicting. Something was intoxicating with the way of just giving over your body, knowing you will be taken care of.

“Sorry, I’m usually tender,” he whispered in Casey’s ear as he brutally shoved up his finger. He let out of Casey’s dick and with authority, he gripped Casey’s wrist to signify him he had to do it himself. The human started pulling on it with energy. He was far too aroused to feel shame. “But I keep my gentleness for my brothers,” the leader added. He was also jerking off, Casey realized, hearing another fapping sound. It made his dick throbbed in his hand as he imagined how fucking painful-and delicious? it would be to be fucked senseless on a rooftop by a bulky mutant. He never had that thought consciously before and it scared the shit out of him, but then, Leo found THAT spot. 

Casey uttered a sound that wasn’t a whimper, not it wasn’t as the leader stabbed his prostate roughly with his finger. “I’m not breaching you with something else than my finger either. My brothers are not here, and it would be too much cheating. If I ask them for absolute faithfulness, I’m loyal too.”

After a two-minute stimulation, Casey came-and moaned-a lot and briefly wondered if April heard him. It was a very background thought, too blissful in his afterglow. Who could have guessed Leonardo had this in him?

“I won,” Leo said, tucking his dick as casually as he just took a piss. Did he come? “Don’t try to influence Raph, don’t upset Don, don’t ever touch Mikey and we will stay good allies.”

Casey nodded lazily and as Leo left, he wondered if good allies could have sex again. After all, Leo said, “with my brothers not here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In collab with Neat Tea!  
> Savage art by Neat Tea

* * *

“What!? Your brother will come? Why?” Casey asked, uncertain. It was a Friday night and Raph came out at his place to watch the match and now they had some beer on the roof. April wasn’t there anymore to tell him to go outside. He and his girlfriend agreed to take a break, the thing between them has been tense the last two weeks and it became too exhausting to coexist in the same space. It wasn’t definitive or anything, but Casey did appreciate the break. He needed some alone time to think and breathe.

“Dunno. Anyway, why are you complaining?” Raph bittered. “You keep talking of him nonstop lately.”

Casey felt caught. He did ask some questions to Raphael. After April’s confession, he grew curious about their family dynamic. Well, it was mostly after Leo’s assault and he had tried casually to ask a few questions. But how casual can you sound when asking who bangs who with your best friend and his weird-ass brothers. Raph, at first, didn’t seem to mind, but now, it was like he wanted to keep his foursome relationship secret.  
  
Yes, Casey couldn’t deny he had a lot on his mind lately, after that encounter with the leader. He had jerked off at least five times a day in the last two weeks over this and even if he was ashamed, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. The new fantasy about Raph’s scary control freak of a brother fucking him against the wall brought him a new level of orgasm and want.

He started to desire rough sex and anal stimulation. Some of those fantasies were staring Raphael too. He wondered how it would be if, during one of their hangouts, Raphael pushed him down and fucked his brains out while gasping his name in need. He started to feel like a bitch in heat and considering apps for some quickie just to get laid and cool down a few degrees. Besides, his dick didn’t deserve to be that raw of constant friction. 

“Are you done, fucking perv, with your fucking questioning?” Raph would grumble at some point, starting to get annoyed.

“Fuck off,” Casey calmly replied, in a not very convincing voice.

The leader’s voice started to replay in his mind, even sliding into his subconscious. “You will feel the shape of my cock for days,” Leo had whispered that, and still, he had left Casey blue-balled. He thought for sure he would get the dick up in the ass but got left with just fingers. Okay, he came, and it was amazing, but damn, he had been thirsty for more. He dreamed of being stretched by Leo’s manhood. A powerful aura poured from Leonardo that made him weak in the knees and wanting to submit. It was similar with Raphael too and he wondered if Raph had the same touch and aggression when it came to sex. 

He never truly realized lusting for Raph, it was mere curiosity-but now, Leo had opened a door that refused to shut. Raph was his best bud and he already had a special connection to him, so it wasn’t that hard to feel the excitement when thinking of more.  
He shivered. It was the cold, he wanted to think, and it was also the reason that his stupid dick was half-hard.

Suddenly the sound of a light landing on the pavement snapped him back to reality. The leader was there. Casey’s heart started to race. Leo’s tall muscular figure began to approach them. It was the first time he saw him after their secret deal. He felt awkward and for some reason ashamed, but decided to play it cool, acting like it never happened.  
  
“Hey,” Leo greeted them. Leo sat down on the roof’s edge and motioned for them to get closer.

Casey was about to sit next to him, when a pair of strong arms grabbed him to pull him down. 

“L- Leo! What are you d…” Casey started to stammer nervously. And quickly tried to stand, but the firm grip pushed him back, trapping him on Leo’s lap. 

“What?” the leader’s smile stretched maliciously. “Don’t you enjoy my touch anymore? You didn’t seem like complaining last time.”

Casey stilled and felt his face heat up. Raph was standing there, witnessing it all. What will he think of him?

“Raph? A little help?” Cashed shouted and looked at his friend for rescue, but Raphael only stood there, observing them with a curious expression. Casey struggled once more; he didn’t like the slightest bit to be pressed so firmly against Leonardo. Why wasn’t Raph helping? He was already feeling all hot and bothered and he didn’t want to show such an embarrassing side of himself.

‘” Leo, let him go,” Raph finally asked, but without any real emotion. “Don’t tease him like that.”

“Teasing him?” Leo chuckled darkly and a shiver ran down Casey’s Jones spine. “You think is what I do?”

“What’s the matter, Casey? Are you afraid of me?” Leo’s voice was thick with something that raised Casey’s hair and made his cock twitch with anticipation and he stilled. “Or do you want for Raph to touch you instead of me?” 

Casey was in shock. Leo said his dark secret out loud and no one will make it unheard anymore. He glanced at Raph in fear of his reaction but there were none, just Raph slightly frowning and tilting his head to side as he was solving some problem. Suddenly, he felt Leo’s cool hand rising and sliding under his shirt and slowly caressing his sides, abs and working the way up to his nipple. He felt a pinch and Casey DIDN’T fucking yelped. Leo continued, rolling the delicate bud around his rough finger. “Casey, I’m hurt! I thought we got a good moment, last time!” Leo said in a soothing voice and Casey swore that had the most erotic effect on him. 

Why did Leo suddenly was torturing him like that? It must be some kind of twisted punishment for trying to kidnap Raphael from his little sex cult. Casey made nervous eye contact with his friend, fearing some sort of repulse or rejection. 

“Casey?” Raph asked, sounding more curious than angry.

Raphael got closer and Casey felt two large hands on knees and Raph leaned in close, too close, he felt the heat radiating from him.

“Is this true? You want me?” Casey didn’t know how to answer, he felt vulnerable to be exposed like that and if he affirmed wouldn’t it be some sign of weakness?

Casey’s thought of train got cut when Leo slid his second hand under his shirt and Casey got such an unexpected pleasure wave he couldn’t help but moan aloud the dirty truth: “Yes!”

Raphael looked up to his brother and Casey knew some agreement passed through them. Raphael slowly leaned in and put soft lips against him and shoving his tongue down his throat in a way Casey couldn’t refuse. He was so thirsty for this, he realized. How long he had craved for Raph to do this, he welcomed every moment of Raphael’s passionate and exploring kiss that sent jolts of electricity through his body. His dick was now rock hard and his pulse must alarm all the city’s docs. When he pulled back, Casey instantly missed this heat of the kiss. Raphael’s amber eyes were gleaming dangerously and Casey swallowed hard. The aura that possessed Leo now seemed to pass on Raph too. There was no longer a safe feeling of the best friend pouring from Raph anymore.

“We both gonna fuck you like a girl tonight, Case,” Raph uttered in a deep, raspy baritone voice.

Casey was still frozen in shock as Raph pulled down his sweat pants and boots in a swift move. Leo stood up with Casey in the arms and lifted him by the thighs presenting Raphael his sex.

“Wait!” Casey stared in disbelief as Raph started to palm himself, beckoning his cock out. He never saw what their dicks looked like and now he was staring at one. It was huge, long and thick. It grew in volume about in the middle and decreased a bit towards the tip who was very much shaped like a human one but kinda longer. Casey imagined it would make it easier to slide in, if it wasn’t so big. It had no real skin around and it was glistening in a dark purple color that gradually turned dark pink. It was very alien-like, but Casey was much more concerned about the size of it.

He never explored his ass’s capacity, but to not only have one fat cock shoved up in there, but two, was suddenly covering him in a cold sweat. Maybe with only Raph, it could have survived it; Raph was his buddy and he trusted him more. But what he had with Leonardo was much more volatile. He has expressed aggression towards him about Raph. The leader was also used to have his fellow mutants as sex partners. His brothers were probably more equipped to get an intense fucking and recover quickly, but he will have his ass wrecked for sure and will have to wear diapers his whole life.

“Don’t! It won’t fit!” he shouted, struggling in a blind panic, awful vision of his pants damped in blood flashing in his mind. 

“Hush.” Leonardo tightened his hold around his chest and, unexpectedly, licked and kissed the crook of his neck with a hot and raspy tongue. “You don’t want to raise unnecessary attention, right?” He nibbled Casey’s neck and the vigilant whole body in the strain to hold back his moans. “Don’t worry, I’m used to cherry boys. You will be able to take it. Just focus on my voice.”

Casey’s heart raced like crazy, his chest rising and lowering at the rhythm of his ragged breathing. He glanced at Raph. His friend was standing in front of him, a huge, hard cock in hand. He could see the pearly droplet at the tip as close it was from him. Raph’s gaze was burning, pupil dilated, arousal pouring dangerously from him. Something in Casey leaped in excitement, but he made that inner horny daredevil in him to think with the last brain cell he had in what kind of situation he actually was. 

He was pants down, sandwiched between tall, muscular mutants that were trained to fight and kill, that he can’t overpower, and is left to mercy to their aroused state. How much of a beast was in them? Do they go crazed with only one goal like animals? While he was living in Northampton, he saw a cow in the barn, crushing down and spraining a leg under the bull during the mating and the raged animal just kept rutting into her, not caring about the injured mate under him. If he hadn’t stepped in, he might have broken her back and killed her, and now Casey wondered if he was in the cow’s position.

“I don’t want to, please don’t do this. You will break me, it won’t fit, it’s too big!” he finally blurted out. His cock started to soften at the frightening thought.

“I will make you enjoy this, trust me. I just... I need you, it’s gonna be good,” Raph said in a surprisingly soft voice. He took over the hold on one leg and put himself closer. “I was scared too at first, but it turned feeling pretty good.”

“Consider yourself lucky, Casey, I loan you my brother.”

Leonardo’s voice was solemn. Loaned, as he owned Raph? Since when Raphael tolerated such possessiveness? He snapped his head to Raph, but his friend was far too horny to think straight, obviously.

Casey suddenly felt Leo sliding his free hand up to Casey’s mouth, prying it open with his two fingers. Casey opened the mouth, letting them pass his lips and teeth, and noticed how much he had to open the jaw just to fit the digits in. 

“Suck! Coat them with your spit, Casey. The more you do, the less painful it will be for you.”

Casey did as told, swirling his tongue over the intruding fingers trying to produce as much saliva as he could. They were textured and salty and Leo moved them inside, in and out like he was fucking his mouth. Leo suddenly pushed in deep, making Casey choke.

“Leo..” Raph said with a warning tone and Leo put them out with a sigh. Casey went into a coughing fit, trying to find his breath.  
  
“What the hell man?!” Casey wheezed out. Leo was a sadist, Casey thought, getting off over his suffering and having him under his fucking control. That unwillingly turned Casey on.

“Sorry,” Leo casually said, his voice expressing no regret at all. He kissed lightly on Casey’s cheek as he reached down and pressed the lubed up fingers against the asshole. “Here we go.”

Casey put his hands on Raph’s broad shoulders and braced himself. He pressed his head against Raph’s crook of the neck. Raph, in response, nibbled the skin and left a long trail of hot kisses on Casey that made him more relaxed. The ring muscle was stretching more and more as pressure added, opening the entry. And suddenly they were in, deep and up to the knuckle. Casey gasped in pleasure.

“Raphhh!” he pleaded. Fuck, how many nerves were in that place? His whole body was getting warm, some kind of electric vibes climbing their way up.

“You are swallowing them quite nicely. I bet your body remembers me and the sensations I can give it to it.” Leo’s voice was husky. He started moving in and out his ass, and every move made Casey's body quiver. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he could fight the way out of them now. He was totally limp and drained of energy.

Leo seized his head, forcing him to see Raph’s face as he was finger fucking him. Raph’s expression was full of lust and dark need.

“Now, he would breach you with something bigger. You’re being blessed. I bet Raph’s cock is as delicious as his ass.” Casey tensed up again. Indeed, Raph’s cock was thrice bigger.

“You want it, do you?” Raph asked. “How many times did you jerk off in the shower hiding from April, thinking of me, muffling my name in your fist as you pull hard on your human dick?”

Raph seemed turned-on. Casey uttered something incoherent, not being able to withstand so many stimuli simultaneously; Leo’s dirty talk, the fingering, Raph’s interrogation and his huge purple cock in front of him twitching to get inside his soft flesh.

“How do you do it? Show me. Jerk off, calling Raph’s name,” Leo ordered. Casey felt like they were ganging up to him in their perverse game but here was something compelling in the leader’s voice, something making him sure that a “no” was not the answer. Casey glanced up to read something in Raphael’s eyes. His friend was pressing the tip of his cock on his ass, and Casey was feeling so hot, like his insides were melting, except for a knot in his belly. He knew it, pleasure as he never knew was there and anyway, the things were now too advanced for them to resume their buddy life again, Casey bargained with himself as he reached for his cock, pulling on it to get it hard again. 

“Raph!” he finally gasped out and with a fast move, Raph shoved half of his cock and before he could yell his lung out at the brutal intrusion, the leader put his palm over Casey’s mouth muffling the screams

“Easy, Casey.” Leonardo reached for his hand, to force him to resume jerking off. Casey felt Leo’s large palm over his and was taken away from the last control over the pressure and speed of his masturbation. “You desire Raph. Succumb to it. Breathe.”

Casey wanted to snap at the leader to stop speaking to him like he was in labor, but then, Raph shoved the rest of his massive dick inside of him, stretching him more than he was imagining possible and hitting a nerve bundle deep inside him he let out a strained moan. The leader suddenly dunk his head and bite him hard into his shoulder, Casey yelled in Leo’s palm, he wasn’t sure if it pierced the skin, but it felt like so. He was feeling so owned right now, like Leo is marking him while Raph is claiming his body like it was theirs. He was so weirded out by how submissive it made him feel and how much he didn’t know he craved it.

“I know, it hurts like a bitch the first few moments,” Raph mumbled, trying to be soothing. It didn’t prevent Casey from feeling his eyes will pop out of their sockets as extremely intense it was. “l will make it feel right soon.” 

Raph’s cock fit to his shuddering insides like a hand to a glove, and Casey clenched around him, feeling completely possessed with Leo’s jaw clapped to the meat of his shoulder Casey felt the leader’s tongue working on the bite mark, licking it, to dim the pain and turn it in a more pleasant sensation, he guessed. He was incapable of thinking straight in his dazed state.

“I-I can’t hold it anymore..Casey I want to, I need to... I’m gonna move, now,” Raph breathed out and firmed his grip on Casey’s hips and legs. He started to pull out. Casey squirmed and babbled a string of no and yes, as the warmth crept into him, immobilizing his whole body. He was caught between two predators, devoured. Raphael’s cock was almost out as he thrust back in hard making Casey moan. Raph was slowly picking up the pace, rutting into Casey until it reached almost mindless speed. Raph was making grunts and growls in pleasure. Casey hadn’t heard before and they seemed so alien and so hot. The friction made his insides ache for more and more. Every snap of Raph’s hips pounded into his bundle of nerves, it was making his whole body tremble, he felt like a rag doll stuffed with cock, and in Leo’s tight embrace, Leonardo’s other hand was still squeezing and stroking Casey’s cock, using his own palm.

The leader was murmuring things in his ears, dark promises and twisted threats, but his brain was too busy focusing on the choking pleasure borderline uncomfortable he felt. 

“I’m gonna cum inside of you,” Raph growled, completely out of it. “Breed you, own you reaal gooood…”

“Yes,” Leo hissed. “Make him slick and nice for me.”

Casey uttered a questioning squeak, but he felt the cock pulsating into him, loading load after load of lukewarm cum. Leonardo seized his wrist, making him pull harder on his cock, at a faster pace and pleasure rush threw his veins and he came hard, with the most unmanly wail ever, probably. The waves washed over him, as he splattered his stomach, jerking his hips forward as to take more of Raph’s into him, his whole body shaking as a metronome, unable to say if he was still yelling or not. His nerve system worked on overload for those few blissful seconds, until he slumped on Leo, his body feeling like a dead weight. Fuck, he couldn’t jerk off alone or get hard for a girl, after all. Could he?

Raph was still chasing down his climax, emptying himself in Casey’s, painting his insides to the rim. How long the turtle could orgasm, the part still conscious of Casey wondered. Cum’s leftover ran down Casey’s thighs as Raph pulled out and freed the trapped cum. 

The vigilant felt empty and dirty and sore. He already missed the warmth he felt when Raph was plowing into him.

“Fuck,” Raph gasped “That was a cool ride.”

Jello-boned, Casey had no reply. He surfed in his afterglow, in the leader’s arm, his abs, ass and thighs covered in sticky fluid, but not giving a flying fuck. 

“My turn,” Leo announced in a dark, bone-chilling lustful voice and it was enough to kick Casey out of his mellowness. 

“W-what?” he stammered.

“Aww, were you thinking it was over?” the leader chuckled. “I’m not done with you, Casey. I want to know what sound you make when I bruise your prostate. Besides, I made a promise last time and I intend to keep it”. 

A promise? Which promise that prick was talking about?

“Raph? Please, it’s too much, I can’t,” Casey snapped his head to Raph, the anxiety decipherable in his voice. 

“He’s not gonna hurt you” He stretched his hand lazily, to grab Casey’s deflated dick.

“Just fuck your brains out. You’ll see, it feels nice.” 

Casey wanted to yell at him that he already knew how it felt, since it happened one minute ago and it was the issue. 

He wanted to protest, but the sensation of another huge cock sliding in made him shut up and dig fingers in Raph’s biceps.

He yelped when Leo buried himself even deeper, holding him still and tight with his jaw on his collarbone. Unwillingly, Casey jerked his hips forward. “Fuck!”

“Yes, that’s right,” Leo encouraged, finally letting go from his shoulder. “Make cute sounds and tell me to fuck you harder.”

Casey didn’t ask for shit but it didn’t prevent the leader from making him stand, holding him by his legs and thrusting into him ruthlessly from behind. Raph came closer, taking his dick again, pumping it.

“It’s all good, Casey. Let yourself go.” Raph’s hand stroked the human chest, roughly rolling the nipple between his fingers. “Such a nice color,” he commented dreamily and Casey flushed hard. “It’s pink blush like a flower.”

Leonardo changed his angle, to hit a different point inside of him, stabbing him with his dick restlessly. Probably wanting the attention on him, he grabbed Raph’s head, crushing their lips together and they kissed deeply, just above his head, making out for a moment, slowing barely as he tasted Raph’s mouth.

It was the only breather Casey had, before Leo started a steady pace, each trust even deeper than the one before, and uncomfortably deep. Casey would swear Leo was in his stomach. 

Leo’s sweat dripped on Casey’s hair and face, permeating him with his scent, as he huffed in his ear. Then, Leo hit the spot he looked for and Casey melted, cried and sucked for air, but it was too thick to breathe. Leo stabbed the spot, again and again, making Casey wail and beg and getting off from it, obviously. His ass protested against the abuse, but some twisted part of him liked it; the inner slut in him he didn’t know he had. Even if he didn't have for Leo the feeling he had for Raph, sex with Leonardo was mind-blowing. He could felt every cell of his body consuming, from the too intense pleasure. For a moment, he genuinely he would ie from it. 

There was anger in Leonardo’s thrusts, and that motherfucker has stamina. He didn’t slow his pace down, pouring into each motion all his resentment and jealousy. There was a message in them and Casey caught the drift as he jerked between Leo’s thrust and Raph’s hard pull on his dick like a puppet. Leonardo was doing it to indulge his brother and lover, but also to sate Casey’s curiosity about what mating with a turtle was like. 

“I told you; you will remind my shape for days,” Leonardo grunted. “And if it’s not enough I can carve you another reminder.” It sounded very much like a threat for Casey.

“Enough toying with him, Leo. You’ll scare him off.” Finally, Raph was standing up for him and Casey felt a warmth in his chest, grateful and stirred. Raph’s eyes shone, reading Casey’s expression. “I want to make him ours,” he stated.

Leonardo muttered something under his breath and without any warning, he tightened his hold on him and sank his teeth viciously into Casey’s already chewed out shoulder, drawing blood, and without letting go from his dick, Raph did the same from the other side. 

Casey burst, in scream and in cum, flooding Raph’s fist and clenching on Leo’s shaft as he rolled through orgasm again, eyes rolling back in his skull. Inside of him, he felt Leo’s cock expand and twitch, before filling again Casey with his own essence, mixed to the one of Raph’s still deep inside of him.

When they both let go of him, he dropped on the ground, feeling too used and drained to move.

Raph crunched next to him, patting his head, brushing a damped black lock away from his face.

“Was I what you hoped for?” he asked.

Casey open lazily an eye. From the corner, he could see Leo clean himself and tuck himself in, as he didn’t fuck the shit out of him. 

“Yeah,” he finally choked out. 

"Do you need help to get back home?" Raph asked, in a caring manner. Of course, he knew first hand that having sex with Leo felt like he was being rammed by a monster truck.

Somewhat, Casey could still move and he shook his head. He still has some pride left. 

“Raphael,” Leo called. His voice was stern and his breath not even raged. “We must head home. Mikey and Donnie are waiting for us. Donnie mostly. We promised him a memorable night spoiling him, to make up for the time we spend with your friend.”

Raph turned flustered and fidgety and then, asked the question that was already eating Casey.

“Would we...do it again?” he asked, hope in his eyes.

Leonardo smiled and lovingly, stroked Raph’s cheek. It must feel good to be with them, but with feelings involved. 

“Of course, we made him ours,” Leo agreed. There was no warmth at all in his voice. He was stating a fact, period. “Now, let’s go home.”

Casey blinked and they were gone. 

After about fifteen minutes, when he was starting to freeze half-naked, he managed to drag his body back to his home. He made a painful beeline to the bathroom, feeling sticky and his muscles aching. He was oozing cum mixed with a little bit of blood that made him worried, but decided to brush it off. His fingers grazed cautiously the two bites. Leonardo’s was deeper as if a cougar bit him and would let a mark definitively.

He still felt the hands all over him and his heart leaped in his chest remembering the last words of the leader. Casey couldn’t have Raph for him alone, but Leo loved his brother enough to indulge him in his fancy. The leader just got himself a new member of his harem, but Casey realized he didn’t mind.

  



End file.
